


The Wedding

by heyghouls



Series: Too cool for rules [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Lost bride, Love, M/M, Ryan gets nervous before the wedding, Wedding, another one of ryans rule, cute fluff, doubts, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, ryan Bergara madej, shane Bergara madej, shane comes to his rescue, shyan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Short fic where Ryan gets wedding jitters and Shane comes to his rescue :)Can be read independently**





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 3 : Never see the bride before the wedding. It’s bad luck!

 “ Ryan? are you in here?”

“ Shane?” Ryan looked up from his tux in panic and stared at the door through the mirror reflection. 

” Yeah baby, it’s me” 

Ryan sighed with relief as he heard Shane’s voice on the other side of the door. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breath. Not even knowing where to begin. 

” Jake said you wanted to see me? Is everything okay?”

” Yeah, everything is fine... I just needed to see you.” His voice started trembling and he prayed Shane wouldn’t notice. 

_Because I think I’m about 3 seconds away from passing out and puking, whichever comes first_

” Hold on I’m coming in”

Ryan opened his eyes widely and ran to the door just in time before Shane could walk in. He pressed his weight on it, his back facing the door as he closed it, arms open on each side of his body. 

” No!”

He slammed the door shut and hears Shane chuckling in the other side, tempting the knob.

” Shane, you can’t come in that’s bad luck!”

” Really Ry? The whole it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? Is this another one of your rules?” 

He didn’t need to see Shane to know he was rolling his eyes.

“ Yes really! Except I’m not wearing a dress”

” Well, now I’m just disappointed in you, little guy. “

When Ryan didn’t joke back, Shane continued talking. 

“C’mon cute stuff, hit me with it. What’s bothering you?” 

The softness of Shane’s voice sent waves of relief through his body. Just knowing he was right there calmed in down. So Ryan stayed quiet, taking it in, biting his lips nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

He let himself slide down against the door, sitting down and Shane pressed an ear on the door as he heard Ryan fall onto the ground. Eyes filled with worries that thankfully, Ryan couldn’t see.

” You’re not.. you’re not having second thoughts, are you?” 

Ryan's eyes widen as he realized he hadn’t said anything to Shane and he could sense Shane getting anxious.

” No! No! Not at all! Shane I just... I just needed to hear your voice to be honest.”

” A phone call could of suffice “

” No, I ... “

He opened the door in the slightest and reach out a hand. Shane looked down and his frown was replaced by a smile. He sat down next to the door, intertwining fingers with his husband to be.

” I guess I’m just nervous and you know, I may or may not have started over thinking and freaking myself out. “

Shane ran his fingers over Ryan’s and gave him a gentle squeeze telling him it was okay. 

” I wanted to see how you were doing. “

Shane took a long deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He was a pretty confident guy but when it came to Ryan, he felt into the “ Am I really good enough for him” category. 

” I’m doing okay... I gotta admit when Jake told me you needed to see me, I kind of got scared. I started imagining all kind of stuff and that I would be left alone at the altar and I would have to call you  _My lost bride_ ”

Ryan let out a semi groan semi laugh on the other side of the door. Shane smirked, satisfied with the reaction he received. 

” Don’t call me that” 

“ What would you like me to call you?” Shane asked in a tempting trembling voice, already knowing where he was going with that. 

” Anything but that” 

“ Alright, so how does mister Ryan Bergara-Madej sound? ”  He nibbled on his bottom lip as he said it. As astonishing as it sounds, he never said it out loud before. To Ryan at least. He repeated the words over and over in his head. Liking the way it sounded and rolled off the tongue.

On the other side of the door, the words made Ryan’s stomach twist in excitement. His eyes sparkled at the thought and a blush formed on his cheek.

“ Sounds perfect ” 

“ I think so too” 

They stayed quiet. They probably looked stupid as well. Two grown men, in their tuxedos on their wedding day, sitting on each side of a door with only a little opening, just enough to grab each other. The thought never crossed their mind though. They needed each other in an unspoken way. All that mattered was that they got the confirmation and validation they both secretly needed. 

“ Seriously though Shane, you know I’m in for this right? I guess I just got wedding jitters but I’ve never been surer of anything in my entire life. I need you to know that ” 

Shane closed his eyes as the thoughts were getting overwhelming. He had promised himself not to cry before the vows. 

“ I know.” He said every so softly, making Ryan smile. 

“ I just needed to know we were still on the same page “

There were no more doubts in Ryan’s mind anymore. Nor Shane’s. Today was the day they become one. 

” Same page, same team, baby” Shane winked to absolutely no one as Ryan couldn’t see him but did it out of habit and by Ryan’s reaction, Shane assumed Ryan knew as well. 

” Oh my god” 

His laughter filled the quiet room and Shane knew he would have no problem hearing that every day for the rest of his life. Their laughers eventually stopped and another comfortable silence passed. 

” I love you Ryan” Shane turned his head towards the entry of the door, not peaking but needing some kind of eye contact with Ryan as those were such heavy words and he meant every single word of it. Unconsciously, Ryan was looking for the same as a smile formed on his face and tilted his head towards where he suspected Shane was sitting.

” I love you too” 

Shane brought Ryan’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of his ever so gently. Melting all Ryan’s finals worries away.

” Alright, I’ll see you on the other side” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans) for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
